Haus Anichahan
HAUS ANICHAHAN Es steht in den Sternen. Alles steht in den Sternen. Man muss es nur zu interpretieren wissen. Kay Eriya / Kolabaha Einleitung Die Magier des Hauses Anichahan stehen in der Kol'abaha für Weissagung, Prophezeiung und Astronomie. Tatsächlich haben die Philosophen dieses Hauses die Mythischen Aspekte der Astrologie zur Zauberei erschlossen und perfektioniert. Innerhalb der Kol'abaha sind die Mitglieder des Hauses Anichahan gern gesehene Berater, die es verstehen, die Gunst der Sterne und das Schicksal zu deuten oder zu korrigieren. In ihrem Heimattribunal, Aisylia Taratalis, werden sie zu allen wichtigen Entscheidungen der Kol'abaha beratend hinzugezogen, und sogar die einzelnen Häuser suchen ihren Beistand. Anichahan-Magier findet man in der mundänen Welt meist im Umfeld von Universitäten, Fürstenhöfen oder sonstigen Institutionen, wo man die Kunst der Sterndeutung lehrt und schätzt. Mitglieder Hieroarch Ampora Emeristre: Die Hieroarchin des Hauses ist die Beraterin der Coronata und zeichnet für viele der strategischen und weitreichenden Entscheidungen bei. Sie hat die großen, geschichtlichen Ereignisse bisher alle vorher gesehen und ihre wenigen Worte, die sie in der Öffentlichkeit von sich gibt, sind gefürchtet. Herzkloster Parax Mar, die große Sternwarte von Fosz: Die Sternwarte ist nicht nur eine der größten Sehenswürdigkeiten in Fosz, sondern auch ein stark bevölkertes Zentrum des Wissens im Bereich der Astrologie. Kaiser und Fürsten kommen von weither, um sich in Parax Mar ein Horoskop erstellen zu lassen oder um viel Geld die Hilfe der Sterne und Götter zu sichern. Für das Haus Anichahan ist Parax Mar der Stolz und Glanz des gesamten Hauses. Jeder Gelehrte des Hauses muss seine Meisterprüfung im Herzkloster ablegen, in Form einer Weissagung, die vor den Augen des inneren Zirkels des Hauses getätigt wird. Alle 5 Jahre finden Wissenskongerationen und Philosophenzirkel im Herzkloster statt, zu dem viele Hausmagier pilgern. Alle 10 Jahre findet die Congregatio Maior statt, eine gewaltige Sitzung des gesamten Hauses, das mit großem Aufwand und Prunk abgehalten wird. Im Rahmen dieser Festivitäten werden Ämter und Aufgaben innerhalb des Hauses vergeben. Weitere wichtige Personen Geschichte Magie Die Magie des Hauses Anichahan hat ihre Basis im Erstellen von Horoskopen und dem Beobachten der Gestirne. Das Erstellen der Horoskope ist eine langwierige und präzise Kunst, weshalb Anichahan-Magier viel Zeit in ihren Laboren verbringen. Spontane Magie ist für sie ein unverständliches Konzept und eine bestensfalls niedere Kunstform der Magie. Anichahan-Magier beschäftigen sich mit der hohen Kunst der Sterndeutung und beeinflußen das Schicksal selbst. Welch höhere Kunst könnte es geben als diese? Spell Crafting Basis aller Rituale ist die Erstellung von Horoskopen, ein langwieriger und präziser Prozess, bei dem nichts dem Zufall überlassen werden darf. Nur ein möglichst genaues Horoskop kann für Magie Verwendung finden, fehlerhafte Horoskope vergeuden im besten Fall nur Zeit oder aber bestrafen den Magus sogar katastrophal für seine Hubris. Mit erstellten Horoskopen kann dann die eigentliche Magie vollzogen werden. Horoskope werden als arkaner Konnex zu einer Person, einem Ort oder einem Konstrukt verwendet, um eine Bezug zum Zielobjekt herzustellen. Entweder kann dann über eine gezielte Fragestellung an das Horoskop etwas über das Objekt in Erfahrung gebracht werden (Äquivalent zu einem Intellego-Spell), es kann unter großem Aufwand ein Zauber per Horoskop auf das Ziel gewirkt werden oder es können die Qualitäten der Gestirne auf das bezauberte Objekt angewandt werden, um es positiv oder negativ zu beeinflußen. Dabei unterliegt der Zeitpunkt, an dem ein bestimmter Effekt eintreten soll, sehr stark astrologischen Aspekten, was einen Zauber stärken oder ihn sogar fast unmöglich machen kann. Aufgrund seiner intimen Kenntnisse des Sternenhimmels kann ein Anichahan-Magus bei einem Himmelsblick sehr gut Tages-, Jahreszeit und sogar seine geographische Position ausmachen. Artes Liberales kann hier entweder als Bonus zu entsprechenden Würfen oder sogar als Ersatz einer entsprechenden Ability verwendet werden. Advance Modifiers The more time the mage has, the easier the spell will become to cast. * A year or more in advance before spell activation ... +0 * 3 seasons in advance ... +1 * 2 seasons in advance ... +2 * 1 season in advance ... +3 * 1 month in advance ... +9 * 1 week in advance ... +12 * 1 day in advance ... +15 * Less than a day in advance ... +20 Length of Calculation Modifiers Again the more time a mage takes for his celestial calculations, the easier the spell will become. * 1 season ... +0 * 1 month ... +3 * 7 days/ 1 week ... +9 * 1 day ... +12 * Less than a day ... +15 Erstellung von Horoskopen Will man ein Horoskop erstellen, werden sehr viele Daten zum Objekt der Zauberei (Ganzer Name, Geburtsdatum und Stunde, Geburtsort, derzeitige Verfassung, Stand der Gestirne jetzt und dann, etc.) benötigt. Das Zusammentragen der Informationen ist wichtig und kann wesentlich länger dauern wie das Erstellen des Horoskopes selber. Der Prozess ist hier der einfachheithalber im Erstellen des Horoskops bereits enthalten. Dabei ist das Erstellen des eigenen Horoskops immer einfacher (Base Ease Factor 6) als das Erstellen Bekannte (Base Ease Factor 9) oder eventuell für Fremde (Base Ease Factor 15). Dasselbe gilt auch für Objekte oder Orte, in deren Umfeld man lebt (Base Ease Factor 6), die man persönlich kennt (Base Ease Factor 9, z.B.: Haus eines Verwandten), von denen man nur gehört hat (Base Ease Factor 15) oder von denen man noch nie gehört hat (Base Ease Factor 20). Erstellen eines Horoskops benötigt einen Tag pro Die Roll. Writing a horoscope * Roll of Stress Die + Artes Liberales + Number of Assistants + Days sacrificed for research * Ease Factor/ People: :* Horoscope of oneself: 6 :* Horoscope of someone known well: 9 :* Horoscope of someone known superficially: 12 :* Horoscope of a total stranger: 15 * Ease Factor/ Locations or Buildings: :* Horoscope of a place intimely known: 6 :* Horoscope of a place well known: 9 :* Horoscope of a place superficially known: 12 :* Horoscope of a place heard of: 15 :* Horoscope of a place never even heard of: 20 If the roll fails, roll next day and add the number of failed days to this roll. If roll succeeds, the horoscope is finished. If a roll is botched, the horoscope is flawed, predicting bad luck and great tragedy. No horoscopes can be researched about the same subject in the same season without warping every spell or quality to its worst end. Qualities become appropriate Major Flaws and Spells are reversed in their effect. Das fertige Horoskop ist ein arkaner Konnex zum Objekt, über das es erstellt wurde, aber nur für den exakten Zeitpunkt, für den das Horoskop Gültigkeit hat. Das erstellte Horoskop wird entweder für einen eigentlich Zauber als Basis und arkaner Konnex verwendet oder der Anichahan-Magus kann in einem eher einfachen Ritual, eine beliebige Qualität der Gestirne auf das Objekt des Horoskops übertragen. Dazu muss das fertige Horoskop lediglich vor Zeugen verlesen werden, um die Kraft der Gestirne darin hervorzubringen. Der Magus kann die Qualität der Gestirne frei wählen, diese müssen aber zum Zauberobjekt passen (z.B.: ein im Aspekt des Laju geborener Mensch kann keine Qualitäten von Amilkamm erhalten). Qualitäten können auf Personen, Objekten oder Orten übertragen werden. Über konkrete Qualitäten siehe Astrologie auf Kay Eriya. Es darf immer nur eine Qualität übertragen werden. Wird eine neue Qualität übertragen, verfällt die alte. Die Qualitäten, die durch ein Horoskop prophezeit werden, halten solange ein Magus beim Erstellen des Horoskops möchte, maximal aber 1 Season. Himmlisches Vis Ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis des Hauses Anichahan ist die Kunst, vis aus den Sternen zu extrahieren. Auf diese Weise können sie ihre Zauber stärken oder anderweitig beeinflussen. Vis kann auf diese Weise zu jedem Spruch extrahiert werden, aber darf nur für das jeweilige Ritual verwendet werden. Überschüssiges Vis verfällt. Die Vorbereitung zur Extraktion von Himmlischen Vis dauert mindestens einen vollen Tag an anstrengenden Berechnungen. Celestial Vis * Roll of Stress Die + Int + Artes Liberales + Aura (of spell target!) + Number of Participants * Ease Factor of 3 + Spell Magnitude + Advance Modifier (see Table Advance Modifier above) + Length of Calculation Modifier (see Table Advance Modifier above) Success generates 1 Celestial Vis and for every 5 successes over the initial another 1 Celestial Vis is generated. Theoretically there is no limit on how much vis can be extracted in this way if the roll succeeds. If the roll fails, the magic user cannot extract vis for the same target or spell until the intended duration for the spell activation has come to pass. Thereafter he can extract as usual. Himmlische Magie Das Herabrufen der Magie der Gestirne ist ein sehr langwieriger und mühsamer Prozess. Dennoch ist die Himmlische Magie des Hauses Anichahan beeindruckend in seiner Wirkung und wird trotz der damit verbundenen Mühsal, einer Zeit, in der der Magus größtenteils im Labor sitzt und forscht und rechnet, als große und wertvolle Kunst für die Mitglieder des Hauses erachtet. In der Auswirkung der Magie ist ihnen kaum Grenzen gesetzt und die Art der Magie kann ihrer prophezeiten Erscheinungsform apokalyptisch oder auch sehr subtil sein. Niemand vergisst kaum die gellende Prophezeiung eines Anichahan-Sehers vom Untergang einer Stadt in einem Jahr und einem Tag, wenn diese dann zur angekündigten Zeit in einem Feuerregen vom Erdboden getilgt wird. Celestial Magic * Roll of Stress Die + Int + Artes Liberales + Anichahan Lore + Aura (of spell target!) + Number of Participants + Astronomy Bonus (boni for max. 1 sign and 1 aspect) * Ease Factor: appropriate Spell Level + Advance Modifier (see Table Advance Modifier above) + Length of Calculation Modifier (see Table Advance Modifier above) :*'Participants' must know Artes Liberales and Anichahan Lore to assist the mage in Celestial Magic. :*For Astronomy Boni see the Tables in Astrologie auf Kay Eriya. Successful casting brings the prophecied spell to bear over the target at the exact time dictated by horoscope. If the casting fails, then the looming fate comes not to pass although signs on the appropriate day could manifest but nothing else will happen. If a botch occurs than fate spins out of control and the prophecy will come to pass at any moment in time at any way possible because the will of the gods was misinterpreted. Eine fehlerhafte Interpretation des Schicksals kann banal enden, das vorhergesagte Ereignis wird nicht eintreten, oder katastrophale Fehleinschätzungen mit sich führen, das Ereignis hat komplett andere Folgen. Die Magister des Hauses sind sehr empfindlich auf fehlerhafte öffentliche Weissagungen, da sich diese meist übel auf den Ruf des gesamten Hauses auswirken. Magier, die sich einen stümperhaften Ruf aneignen, werden bald belächelt oder schlimmstenfalls mit Verbannung geahndet. Longevity Es ist üblich, dass die Magier des Hauses Anichahan eigene Horoskope erstellen, die ihnen langes Leben zusprechen. Allerdings wird dies gleich behandelt als wenn sie sich unter einem dauerhaften mythischen Effekt befinden würden. Sie akkumulieren entsprechend Warping Points wie in AM5ed beschrieben. Forschung und Studien Das Sanktum eines Anichahan-Magiers ist typischerweise überladen mit Büchern, Sternenkarten und okkulten Horoskopen. Haus Anichahan dokumentiert fast alles von Bedeutung und beschäftigt eine Armee gut bezahlter Schriftgelehrter und Scholaren, die die kolossale Arbeit des Indizierens und Niederschreibens erledigen. Allerdings werden hauptsächlich Legenden und Prophezeiungen in Summae festgehalten. Die mythische Magie wird immer aus demselben Werk gelehrt: dem Apostaion, einer Autorität des Gründers Anichahan selber. Er ist schwer zu lesen und der einzige Opus, aus dem man die Kunst des Hauses erlernen kann und soll. Haus Anichahan sieht seine Kunst mehr als zu fördernde Begabung denn als Handwerk. Politik Der Ruf des Hauses ist jedem Mitglied sehr wichtig. Die Vergangenheit hat die Magier des Hauses gelehrt, dass falsche Prophezeiungen vom Volk sehr übel aufgenommen werden und es kam bereits vor, dass mancher Seher Opfer eines Lynchmob wurde. Selbstredend wirken sich solche Fehler auf den Ruf des Hauses als Berater von Herrscherhäusern aus. Diese Sonderstellung bringt viel Einfluss und Ruhm mit sich, auf den man im Haus kaum verzichten möchte. Es hat sich daher im Laufe der Zeit ein Ruhmessystem entwickelt, das die Erfolge und Sündenfälle der Mitglieder aufrechnet. Je höher der Ruhm im Haus, desto höher die Aussicht auf gute Positionen und Zuwendungen. Außerdem werden Lehrlinge eher Mitgliedern von hohem Ansehen als Gesellen unterstellt anstatt schwarzen Schafen. Ruhm im Haus Anichahan Ruhm wird wie eine Ability behandelt. Ruhmespunkte werden wie Experience Points gesammelt und steigern den Ruhm entsprechend einer Ability. * Allererste öffentliche Weissagung ... +1 Ruhmespunkt * Erfüllung der zehnten öffentlichen Weissagung einer geringen Begebenheit (Spell Lv 15 bis 25) ... +1 Ruhmespunkt * Erfüllung der zwanzigsten öffentlichen Weissagung einer geringen Begebenheit (Spell Lv 15 bis 25) ... +1 Ruhmespunkt * Erfüllung einer Weissagung einer großen Begebenheit vor Zeugen (Spell Lv 50 +) ... +1 Ruhmespunkt * Erfüllung einer öffentlichen Weissagung einer großen Begebenheit (Spell Lv 50 +) ... +2 Ruhmespunkte * Fehlerhafte geringe Weissagung (bis Lv 35) ... -2 Ruhmespunkte * Fehlerhafte große Weissagung (über Lv 35) ... -4 Ruhmespunkte * Anstellung als Berater an einem Adelshof ... +5 Ruhmespunkte :* Bei durchgehender Anstellung, jedes 5. Jahr der Anstellung ... +1 Ruhmespunkt * Öffentlicher Gnadenfall ... -6 Ruhmespunkte :* Für jedes Jahr, in dem laufend üble Gerüchte (Scharlatanerie, Dämonenanbeter, Unglücksbringer, etc.) kursieren über den Magus ... -1 Ruhmpunkt Mehr noch als die fachliche Eignung ist für die Karriere innerhalb des Hauses der persönliche Ruhm eines Mitgliedes des Hauses Anichahan. Jemand, der sich mit einem zweifelhaften Ruhm behaftet und über den laufend üble Gerüchte kursieren, wird bald in eine Außenseiterrolle im Haus gedrängt werden. Niemand will mit solchen schwarzen Schafen kooperieren oder auch nur öffentlich gesehen werden. Dementgegen fällt einem renomierten Mitglied sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung des Hauses zu. Ein hoher Ruhm bestimmt zu einem gewissen Grad letztlich auch die materiellen Ressourcen, auf die ein Mitglied Anspruch haben könnte. Diese Renomésystem beginnt beständig auf die gesamte Kol'abaha abzufärben und so mancher behauptet, dass dies die Zukunft der Union ist. Auswirkungen des Ruhms * Ruhm Lv. X ... Stimmgewichtung mit Faktor X bei Anichahan-Abstimmungen (ansonsten nur halbes Stimmgewicht) * ab Ruhm Lv. 2 ... Stimmberechtigt als Anichahan-Vertreter bei offiziellen Kol'abaha-Wahlen (der höchste Ruhm entscheidet über den höchstrangigen Vertreter) * Ruhm Lv. X ... Anzahl an (weniger ruhmhaften) Kollegen, die als Assistenten zu einer wesentlichen Weissagungserstellung hinzugezogen werden können (ex auctoritate). Besonders tragisch ist es für Anichahan-Magier, die bisher aufstrebendend waren, an Ruhm (Ability) zurückzufallen. Dies zieht meist Spott und Hohn mit sich und kursiert lange Zeit als Gerücht im Haus. Verständlicherweise sorgen sich die meisten Magier des Hauses daher in geradezu paranoider Weise um ihren guten Ruf. Die Tendenz, große Weisagungen zu treffen, geht im gehobenen Alter daher aus Angst vor dem Standesverlust im eigenen Haus oft eher zurück. Mentalitäten und Strömungen Category:Kay Eriya Category:Kolabaha